


rip out your throat and throw your entrails to the dogs

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [24]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Threats of Violence, nott fucking GOES OFF at beau's dad, thank you anon for this blessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: Nott yells at Beau's dad for being an abusive asshole





	rip out your throat and throw your entrails to the dogs

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from anon on tumblr: I hope if/when we get to a Beau arc, Nott just rips the fuck into Beau's parents. To Nott/Veth, a child is the most miraculous gift you can hope for, and the Lionetts treated their child like garbage. Veth was forced to leave her child and it nearly killed her, while the Lionetts' daughter only wanted to be loved and seen and they willingly threw her away.

 

“-were always such a disappointment, Beauregard,” says the man who helped conceive Beau- because no father would ever say such a thing- with his voice dripping with disdain. Nott has been practically vibrating with anger, as the human talks, hearing him talk to his _child_ as if she is worthless, as if children aren’t the _greatest_ , most precious gift one could ever have, and seeing Beau- bold, brash, loud Beau, who cares so much, and tries so hard, who has looked a hydra in the eye and spat at it, who always has something to say, even if it’s not always what’s needed- freeze. Watching Beau’s shoulders tighten, as the monk with a personality twice Nott’s size curls into herself- the mother inside Nott _cannot_ let this stand.

So she muscles her way to the front of the group (Beau might hate her for this later, they aren’t the closest pair in the group, but the rage burning in her heart and her throat won’t be silenced, now-) and rips off her mask and pulls down her hood and _snarls_ at these two humans, dressed up like porcelain dolls and just as stiff. She is every inch a deadly creature, claws ready to rip and tear, razor sharp fangs flashing, and she can feel a growl curling up from her chest. Her arms shoot out, claws curling into the man’s silk shirt (the soft chorus of ripping noises brings her an inordinate amount of glee), and she _yanks_ him down so she can look him in the eye as she eviscerates him.

“ _You_ -!” she growls, and takes a moment to make sure she says everything in Common, rather than the harsh syllables of Goblin, because she wants him to _understand_ , “ _You_ , are nothing less than _filth_. You are worth less than the dirt we are standing on! Beau is a better person than either of you could ever aspire to be, and you should be _honored_ to have her as your daughter! I would _rip out your throat and feed your entrails to the dogs_ , but that isn’t my choice to make. Every parent should treasure their child, because there is no greater gift! I hope your souls _shriek with agony in the Shadowfell for eternity_ , because there is no material punishment harsh enough for you!” She ends her condemnation with a distinctly inhuman snarl, and she bares her teeth at him, receiving a very satisfying flinch in response.

She shoves the already off-balanced man away from her, and he lands on his ass in the dirt, eyes wide with fear, as she wipes her hands on her pants. She marches out of the gates of the estate, and heads into the woods. The rage at his words is still burning brightly in her chest, and she needs to get it out. She settles her crossbow on her back, but flexes her claws and licks her tongue across her teeth. Usually, when she has to resort to hunting with her bare hands she is disgusted, but right now she craves the feeling of ripping the head off of a squirming rat, if only to pretend that it’s a certain human instead.

* * *

It’s late, and Nott slips through shadows back to the inn that the group is staying at. There is a copious amount of blood covering her, and it’s beginning to itch. She’s stayed out longer than she’d meant to, but she’s feeling less feral now, and longs for a sink to wash off some of the blood smeared across her chin. _~~(she imagines returning to the estate, picking the lock, sneaking past the guards into his room, looming above him, bloody mouthed and sharp-fanged, imagines the terror her appearance now will cause-)~~_

She enters the inn, hood up and mask on, a futile attempt to hide her current state. Any sane barkeep would call a crownsguard at the sight of her. She makes it upstairs, and is about to open the door to her and Caleb’s room, when she feels a presence behind her. She whirls around, and it’s Beau.

She freezes. She hadn’t looked to see Beau’s reaction to her tirade. Looking at her face now doesn’t give any clues. Before she can speculate further, the monk speaks. Her voice is rough, “Nott. Did you- did you really mean everything you said back there, to my- dad?”

Nott speaks before she can think about it. “Of course!”

Beau pauses for another moment. Then, before she realizes what’s happening, she’s being squeezed to death by a monk, there’s a whispered, “ _Thanks_ ,” and then Beau’s gone, and Nott’s left with the sound of a closing door and whispered gratitude.

**Author's Note:**

> -writing nott's angry speech was very cathartic  
> -also fuck beau's dad  
> -nott for goblin mom of the year


End file.
